Many people enjoy wearing jewelry rings from merely ornamental rings to the ceremonial wedding bands and engagement rings. Rings are commonly worn on the proximal phalanx or segment of one or more fingers of the hands. However, due to aging, illness, or injury, in some people the proximal knuckle or joint may become enlarged making it difficult or impossible to place on or remove a ring from the finger. Wearer's have resorted to wearing enlarged rings or stretching rings to a sufficiently large diameter to pass over the enlarged knuckle. However, because the proximal finger segment is much narrower in diameter than the enlarged knuckle, the ring fit is loose, allowing the ring to flop around undesirably on the finger segment.